A burden to save
by Miharu Nakashima
Summary: Akari just came to Waffle Island and crashed into Gill's life.He thought that she was just a clingy girl who will annoy him constantly, but when tragedy strikes, it is up to Gill to save the day. But can he actually do so? formerly "gill's diary, but see
1. The new girl is trying to kill me

Like any other day, my job consisted of me pacing back and forth for at nine to five. My father, the mayor, is nowhere to be seen. You'd think that we would have at least one customer a day, or someone to check out a book. But the last time I saw someone walk through the door besides myself, Elli (my coworker), or my oafish father was last Monday. When the general store closes that day, the owner comes only to contact his daughter.

I looked over to Elli; she can hide her boredom so well. She just sits there all day with a smile on her face, waiting for the day that someone would walk in and ask to buy a plot of farmland. Like that would ever happen. I can tell that she doesn't want to be here as much as I do. She told me once that she only wanted this job because Sundae Inn didn't need her and she didn't want to go back to being a nurse at a clinic.

I glanced up at the clock; it had only been ten minutes into my shift. I sighed quietly. More silence hit us. I really could have used some tomato juice, but it was out of season. I looked over to Elli, still staring at the door and smiling with anticipation. How did she stay like that? I scooched over closer to Elli and waved my hand in front of her face. There was no reaction. I snapped in her ear. No reaction.

She was sleeping with her eyes open. WHY COULDN'T I DO THAT? I collapse onto my desk and groan. Today was the first day of spring! "Oh, Goddess!" I moaned, "Just give me something interesting to do!"

"Gill!" My father exclaimed when he burst through the door dramatically, "My genius plan worked!" he said with the biggest smile he had since the day he discovered potato pancakes.

"What plan?" I asked. What _genius_ plan had my father ever thought of? Did he mean that brochure that glorified this small, dinky, oddly named, ghost town of an island?

"A girl! A girl has taken up the job as the new farmer!" Father squealed. A man his age shouldn't squeal like that. Did Father really think that the first person to fall for his brochure would bring this island back to its former glory? I didn't know much about what was going through father's insane mind, but if we were related at all, he probably had an ulterior motive to his happiness, "Isn't it wonderful to have a fresh face in town! She isn't that bad to look at, either."

I was right. He wanted to get me hitched. The island could die for all he cared, as long as his son gave him some grandchildren. "And you are telling me this because?" I asked skeptically.

"She is new to town, no friends, no family. Not even a home to call her own. Maybe you could take her to lunch to welcome her to the island." Father sighed overdramatically, trying to make me pity her.

"Actually, I have a lot of cleaning to do upstairs" I lied, "But how about you have her go around town and introduce herself."

Father frowned at my refusal, "Fine. Be a spoilsport. But you will meet her!" he shouted at me before he left.

I rolled my eyes, if she was daft enough to fall for the brochure, she wouldn't be a person I'd want to meet.

-3 hours later-

I liked it better when Elli was sleeping. Now, all she could talk about was the new girl. "Hamilton even bought the town plot!" She said excitedly, "Do you think she can cook?" she asked rhetorically.

No, I did not think she could cook, however. She was probably one of those idiot girls who sits on her butt all day and files her nails. One of those girls with the bleach blonde hair and the fake tan, an IQ of four and a city accent where she says "like" as filler between words. The idea of her just got my blood boiling. I didn't want to hear about it all day.

"Elli. I'm going for a walk. Do you mind?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"N-not at all. Just be back before closing!" She said weakly after realizing how much of a bother to me she was.

I wasn't going anywhere far; I was just going to the courtyard. I wasn't going to risk going to town with city girl running around introducing herself. I grabbed my books and diary so I could read and write in the tranquility of the silent town square. I left the town hall quite hastily with my face buried behind my books and made a beeline to the closest bench in the shade. It made sense that I would run into someone quite quickly.

My books spilled out of my hands and onto the ground. Most were getting dirty and the rest were going to be soon. There was one thing that you do not do to me, and that was damaging my books. "Watch where you're going!" I shouted in book-influenced fury. I didn't care at the moment that I knocked the person down. I didn't even care that it was a girl that I had never seen before. All courteous qualities that I possessed before had left when my books were injured

Before she stood up, she picked up every single book and tried her best to spiff them up. All of the books were still covered in scratches. She was actually quite petite and small, like a little pixie. She had short, brown hair and wore a short-sleeved green shirt. Or was it a dress? It was pretty long, I couldn't tell. "I'm sorry for messing up your books." She apologized handing the books back to me, "I'm Akari, and I'm new in town." She introduced herself.

"So you're the twit who fell for the brochure? Nice to meet you." I said sarcastically.

"Yes! I am the twit!" She said happily, "What does twit mean?" she asked.

"Look it up in the dictionary, it will have your face as an example." I explained.

"Ohhh." Akari said with understanding, "It must mean girl! So I am a twit!"

I tried so hard not to laugh. It was really hard.

"Are you Hamlin's son?" She asked.

"No, I'm Hamilton's" I corrected. This meant that Father had already got to her about how I am so pleased to meet her and everyone.

"Right! Hamilton...Hamilton… Okay! I got it memorized!" She exclaimed. She was excessively excited about everything. "And your name is Gill!" She stated as she examined me closely, "You aren't as kind, friendly, and gentlemanly as your father described you."

I buried my face in the palm of my hand. I couldn't believe that Father is that desperate. I am not going to just marry anyone, if I would even get married. I don't know anyone my type, and my type isn't that hard to find. Just someone with brain cells, nobody on this island seems to have that. Moreover, I didn't raise a girl's hopes if she doesn't have them. I mean, I am attractive, but it wouldn't work out. Maybe she would have liked Luke. They wouldn't hurt their brains much when talking. _'Akari, I think I'll avoid you' _I thought to myself.

**-1 season later-**

Avoiding Akari was harder than I thought. First of all, whenever I saw a crop, I refused to eat it unless it was from Soufflé Farm. I didn't really like spring crops, but summer meant tomatoes, my favorite crop. Next, she just happened to get a part-time job here. She said it was for extra money towards a barn.

"Mining pays well. Why don't you do that?" I asked her when she first started, trying to shoo her off.

"Oh… I'm kind of scared of the mines." She admitted sheepishly. Akari was a spineless twit.

And if working with her wasn't enough punishment from the Harvest Goddess, she almost kills me every day with her "help", she follows me around like a lost puppy, and she thought we were friends! (Which we weren't)

"Hey Gill?" she called while lying on the desk behind me. I would tell her that it wasn't a table, but it would have been the nth time.

I sighed and turned around," What now, Akari?" She pulled out a cup with tomato juice from her rucksack and gave it to me.

"It's for you!" She confirmed. I looked at her in sincere happiness; it was the best gift I had gotten all year! "Work" (a.k.a. making sure Akari didn't knock over the bookshelves upstairs) had kept me from getting any.

She giggled when she saw the smile on my face, "I had some extra tomatoes, and I just got a mixer. I heard it was your favorite, so you can have it!"

Almost driven to tears of joy I asked, "I-I can really have it?"

She nodded, "As long as you come to the Ocean Festival with me tomorrow! I think I could get all my work done by 7:45, so maybe you can pick me up at..."

"No, thank you" I interrupted.

She snatched the tomato juice from my hands, I practically screamed. "No Ocean Festival, no free, homemade, tomato juice! Besides, you need a break from work every once in a while!" I thought about the tomato juice versus the day with _her_, I wanted the tomato juice more.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll pick you up at 8:30, if you aren't ready, I'm not going" I responded, snatching the tomato juice from _her_ hands, practically inhaling it.

"Yes! Oh, I've got so much to do! I've got to get a new outfit!" she said excitedly, gathering her things, "I'm leaving early! See you tomorrow, Gill!"She shouted while running out the door. I chewed off more than I could bite, oh well.

"Ooh, Gill's first date! I'm so proud of you!" A familiar figure said gliding downstairs, it was Julius—He is the closest thing I have to a friend in this town. Why him, though? Ask him, I'm still clueless. "But Gill, you can't get the girl wearing _that. _But not to worry, I'll help you!" He said gracefully pulling out his measuring tape.

"Uh Julius, I don't need your help, it isn't really a date." I said awkwardly as he tried to take my measurements.

"But even if it isn't a date, it is a festival, which gives you an excuse to dress in style for a day!"He persuaded, "Now lift your arms."

"No offense Julius, but he doesn't want to be flashy, just look nice, I'll take over" Luke said coming through the door with Bo.

What is this? Nobody ever came to the town hall, but Gill escorts a girl to a festival and it is posted on the notice board?

"No, he doesn't need any of your help!"Julius yelled grabbing my arm.

"Well I don't need yours!"I shouted at him trying to escape his grasp.

"I'll help him more than you ever could!"Luke shouted as he grabbed my other arm, pulling away from Julius.

"No you can't!"Julius shouted back, pulling my arm in the opposite direction.

"OK YOU CAN BOTH DRESS ME UP! BUT DON'T TEAR OFF MY ARMS!" I screamed. The both let go and smiled.

"Okay, but we'll need more people than two, Julius. I can go get Jin and Toby."

"What would a doctor and a fisher know about this stuff?" I commented knowing that none were listening.

"Do what you must for fashion advice, and date advice, so get Gray too."Julius said to Luke, ignoring me, in a giddy voice.

"But guys, it's not a-" I tried to say.

"Right! I'll get on it, and I'll get Owen, just in case he wants to run off "Luke smirked uncomfortably at me.

"Get Owen quickly to the tailor shop, the victim is starting to squirm."Julius said, tightening my grip.

I needed to work out more, and then I wouldn't be violated like this anymore.

"Wait, it's not a date!"I shouted too late. Luke was already out the door and Julius was already pricking me with needles.

"Right, and a sweatervest is totally in right now "Julius scoffed sarcastically, "Let's go, Gill, we need to get you an outfit"

Right then, I knew that I should've said no. I should've asked Elli for help. However, it was too late for that.


	2. It's NOT a date! right?

There I was,infront Akari's door.I hated her for making me doing this,but I still admire that she could find my weakness in just 1 season and twist it to her advantage.I don't know why I was so nervous,it is not a date. But every single guy on this island thinks that I am on one.I tried to tell them that it wasn't but Julius insulted my clothing.

_'Come on,Gill.I'm just taking a girl to a festival,I'm not obliged to do anything else,just knock on the door!'_ I sighed in defeat,and knocked on the door.

"Just a second!"She yelled.

Thank the Harvest Goddess! She wasn't ready! I smiled and turned right around and started to walk away,until a shoe was thrown at my head."Why are you so impatient?I just need to grab the lunches!"Akari said,retrieving her shoe.I didn't care that she was yelling at me,or that she just hit me with a dagger-like shoe,I was distracted by what she was wearing.

"W-wow,you look so pretty.." I blushed,looking down at my feet.

She was wearing a plain,golden sundress with a white stripe on the thar she wore brown leggings with a lace trim,on her feet were brown flats with a gold buckle.

"Uh thanks, I wish I could." I could tell that she was going to say '_I wish I could say the same about you but I can't'_ but she stopped when she got a good look at me."Y-you look s-so umm..nice"she said blushing.I was only wearing a button up shirt with a collar and swim too flashy.

"Thanks,pretty much every single guy on the island dressed me up like a doll last night"I covered her mouth and started laughing her head off,"Akari,covering your mouth dosen't do anything.I can still hear you laughing."

"I'm sorry,Gill. It's just that I only had Renee,Maya,Candace,Luna,Selena,Elli,and Kathy to help me dress up!Not half of the island!Plus with that many people,you should look just a bit better than that!"She said between chuckles

"That's still a lot of people,Akari!"I yelled. Her laughing stopped.

"Fine then,let's just go."She said,"You don't mind if we ride my horse,Daisy?"She asked,pointing to the stall. I just imagined riding a horse with her,she is probably the type of rider who does the reigns all the time,I didn't want to ever have to hold onto her waist.

"I would feel more comfortable walking there" I politely said

"Ohh so you're scared of horses?"

"No I am not!"

"Whatever,wuss"she muttered under her breath.

-1 hour later-

We finally made it to the beach, I never reminded it to be so upbeat. People were swimming, skipping stopes, fishing,making sand castles, and ultimately gossiping. When we set foot on the sand,all eyes were glancing at us while they tried to act normal.

"Hey! Look Akari and Gill are here!"Colleen whispered to Barbara

"Are they on a date?"Barbara asked

"I think so"

"Tsk Tsk,You guys need to be more consederate,they're still in denial!"Julius scolded

"Really?But they dressed so nice,it has to be a date!"My own father said.

"Julius,that's enough,Akari just invited him because she heard that he hasn't been to an ocean festival in years,Jeez you're such an idiot!" Luna said

"Really,who told you that?"Julius asked rudely

"Akari said that when I designed her outfit!" She gloated

"Well I made Gill's outfit!"

"I'm suprised you didn't make him look like a girl!That _is _your speciality"

"Ahem,we're right here"I pointed out before Luna punched him. But that got them to stop. "Hey,do you want to go skip stones over there?"I asked

She smiled,"Yeah,but I'll win,I can skip stones pretty good!"

I made her eat her words,I beat her 15-6 skips. "I thought you said you were _good_!" I bragged.

"Shut up! In the city,that is considered good!" She defended

"City people suck"

"No they don't,I can do a lot of things that you islanders can't!"

"Like what?"

"I can get to level 10 on PacMan without using a single life!"

"What's a PacMan?"

"Oh yeah,_you guys_ don't know what that is,you don't even have tractors"

"You always mope about tractors,there's a reason that we don't have those here"

"Really,why?"

"Well,they small bad,they're noisy,and the ferry can't transport them"

"Those are good reasons"

My stomach didn't care about tractors or PacMans right now,I wanted food."Akari,city folk can cook better than Maya right?"

She laughed,"Yeah,_anyone_ can cook better than her" she joked as she passed me a box lunch. It had normal things in it;rice,fish,a hard-boiled egg and a sandwich-in the shape of my head. I looked at her,"Oh,yeah the head thing,that is just a way for me to tell the lunches apart."

Okay,I get the concept,but I don't want to eat my head,it didn't feel right. I didn't fret over that for long,I took a big bite out of my wave of emotion came over me when I ate it,it was only a peanut butter and honey sandwich,but it tasted so good!

"Akari,this is the best sandwich I've ever eaten!"

"Really? It's just peanut butter and honey,nothing too fancy."

"But it's soo good,there's not too much peanut butter and there's so much honey that it soaks into the bread,it's perfect!"

She giggled,"Thanks!"

I heard a rustle from the bushes behind us,"Aww,they're having a romantic lunch together! But Gill just revealed how he likes his sandwiches,which can be held against him in the alwa-"Julius whispered to other islanders hiding,"Oh Gill,you found us...now you can hide,I'm going to go count over there!"he tried to run away but I caught him by his ruffled collar.

"What are you doing?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"Playing hide and seek?"he lied

"Shut up! Why is everybody watching our date!"

"Hey everybody,they _are_ on a date! Luna you owe me 100G!" He yelled back to the hiding islanders.

"N-no! I didn't mean to say date! It's just easier to say than...get together or meeting!"

"Never mind, he's still in denial!" I heard a the crowd was groaning,I think I heard some insults,and a couple yays.

"JUST LEAVE!" I yelled.

-2 minutes before the fireworks show-

It's gotten pretty dark,the stars were all up,it was a perfect night for fireworks. "Hey Gill,what are fireworks like?"Akari asked

"Wait you've never seen fireworks before?"I asked with suprise. She shook her head."Well they're really colorful but they're loud."

"I knew that,I'm not clueless"She looked up at the sky,"When do they-" BOOM! The first firework went it sent Akari running.

"Akari,wait!"I shouted while chasing behind ! BOOM! BOOM! 3 went off and it caused Akari to trip.I got to her before she got up."Akari,what's wrong?"

She grabbed my arm,"They're so-" BOOM! Out of shock she pulled my arm which caused me to loose balance and fall right on top of her. She looked at me,BOOM! A firework went off, "They're so pretty!"She blushed.


	3. Rainy Days and Pufferfish

**A/N if you don't find out within the first paragraph-this chapter is in Akari's diary.**

BOOM! The sound was more terrifying more than a bullet, people smiled when the sound went off. It was a firework. I didn't even look up at the sky,I wanted to get away from here. "Akari,wait!" Gill shouted as he chased after me. BOOM! I kept on running,not looking where I was going and I tripped. "Akari, what's wrong?"

I grabbed his arm for support, "They're so-" BOOM! I couldn't control my body for that moment of shock, I pulled Gill causing him to loose his balance. A second he was on top of me. I looked at his face with the firwork going on in the background. At that moment, the sound didn't matter. I smiled at the fireworks,"They're so pretty!"

Gill's face was still frozen with shock. We were stuck in that position for about a minute, Gill shook his head and got off me."Uhh sorry about that..." he said akwardly

"Actually it was my fault, but I like fireworks now!"

He stood up,"Uh..I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he walked away,leaving me on the beach.

"Sigh,that wasn't like a gentleman at may look like it,but he hasn't learned an important rule-always escort a lady home! Now how is the maiden he left going to get home safely, there might be a bear or some thorny bushes or MUD!" Julius said to a group of islanders staring at me like I was a movie scene-and he was the commentary.

"Julius,could you not be yourself for 5 minutes!" I yelled

He smiled,"Sure,I'll pretend to be Gill! See ya!" He giggled as he ran off with everybody.

_'Now how am I supposed to get home?I know that I've been here for a season,but I still am having trouble finding my way around' _I thought as I checked the time,it was already 10:20.

A figure came up behind me, "You want me to walk you home?" I turned around to see who it was, it was Luke.

I shook my head, "It's okay,I can make my way home myself. Thanks for your concern though"

He pulled me up, "Come on,I've seen you try to walk home. You get lost so easily,besides my house is on the way.'Safety is in bigger numbers' I always say!"he pushed on

I sighed,"I guess you could walk me home.."

He smiled a small smile,"Okay so you just walk to this store here and take a left, then when you reach the dirt paths, take the one to the very right."He directed as we were at the area. "Okay we're here! Do you remember how to get here?"

I nodded,"Thanks for showing me the way!"

"No problem,it would suck if you got lost!"

"Yeah..I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay,bye!"he said as he left. I went inside quickly and went over to my diary.

_Summer 7th, 11:00, year 1_

_Today was really fun,exept for Julius commenting everything-but it isn't his fault...actually yes it was so nice to walk me home when Gill didn't, but the only reason Gill left me is because he was embarrassed.I have a lot to do in the morning,I better go to bed._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was fairly easy, it was raining. Every rainy day I bring gifts for everyone in the town, because they're so nice. I mostly just make herbal tea for everyone,unless I know what they like. I only know that Toby is a fan of shining sashimi,Luke is a fan of chocolate bananas, and Gill is a big fan of tomato juice.

Since Toby's was fairly harder to make I want to make his first. I headed out to the ocean to catch some good fish. An hour and a half later, I got two fish; a tuna and a pufferfish. I made sashimi's out of both of them-the tuna seemed to shine the most,so I decided to give the tuna one to Toby. I'll eat the other later.

-2 hours later-

I was at my last destination before my part-time job, the clinic.

"Oh Akari, why are you here?" Irene asked with a smile on her face

I gave her an herbal tea,"Just to give you some tea to cheer the rainy day blues!"

"You're such a kind girl, Akari" She smiled

"Is Jin here? I have some tea for him too."

"I'm sorry, he isn't. I could give it to him if you want to."

"That'd be great" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Akari,are you okay?"She asked

I nodded,"I'm fine"I lied,clutching my stomach. The pain was unbearable,it hurt so much more than a normal all happened so quickly

"Akari! Akari,wake up!" Irene shouted.I heard some clicking, possibly a phone.

"Jin! I'm sorry to bother you,but Akari's passed out!"She yelled

"Okay...okay..yes I'll call her too...okay, come here as soon as possible!"

**A/N: If you didn't know Pufferfish is poisonous, many people die if they eat it. Some people just go into suspended animation, others go into a coma, but those who live are lucky. If you are an expeirenced cook (like what Akari thought she was) you can make it edible. What will happen to Akari? Just wait to find out!**

**ps I really like the reviews! They make my day!**


	4. Snow White isn't supposed to die

**A/N:** **Ok I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, they just make me really happy! **

I wonder what's wrong, Akari didn't come to work today. Maybe she didn't want to see me after what happend yesterday. That was so mean of me, just leaving her on the beach. "Ring! Ring! Ring!" the phone wrang.

"Hello, you've reached the town hall. We are open-" I answered

"Oh Gill! Thank Heavens you picked up!" Irene said in a frantic voice, "I need to speak to Elli quick! No, you just tell her to come to the clinic quick! Akari passed out and we need her ASAP!" she hollered

"Akari..passed out?"

"Yes! Yes! Just get her now!"

"Okay.." Click. I hung up the phone. It must've been my fault, since I didn't bring her home safely... Nevertheless I needed to tell Elli.

"Elli!"

She looked up from the messy bookshelf, "Yes? Is Akari here yet?" she asked calmly.

"No, you need to get to the clinic fast, Akari passed out!"

"So? Farmers pass out every once in a while,because they work too hard, I'm sure Jin could take care of it."

"Then why would Irene call to get you there ASAP? If it was just a normal pass out, they wouldn't have called!"

"Oh fine! I'll go, but you have to come too, so you won't freak out."she said reluctantly

-At the clinic-

It wasn't just the clinic staff there, everybody was there. Nobody,was panicing,they were silent and pale. "Where's Akari?" I asked. They were still silent for a moment,then Irene pointed upstairs. I ran upstairs to see Jin reading and Akari,laying on the bed motionless. "How is she, Jin?"

He looked up, his eyes were wet and he gave me the piece of paper that he was reading this,"Read this, it'll explain everything."

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's... a copy of Akari's will." he choked out.

"What?" I asked out of disbelief

"She.. we think she was poisoned from a blowfish." he said, on the brink of tears. I've never seen Jin so down.

"So, what does that mean?"

"I'm sorry Gill, I couldn't save her. She's gone." Now he was crying, so was I. It wasn't my fault, but she was gone. She would never come to work again. Why did she have to be gone?

"You might want to read the will, it's quite odd." Irene said trying to comfort me.

_Written on Summer 1st_

_To whoever is reading this;_

_This must mean I have died at a very young age (because I rewrite it every year)_

_It must be terrifing to read this, you must've been close to me. I don't have any childeren, so I can't give my farm to them, I guess that the islanders can take care of it until my animals have a good place to store my animals. My money can be given to the town after my funeral.I don't want to burried forever in a box, but I want to be creamated. I want to just lay in my bed for no less than a week, so people can say goodbye to me. Then, in the spring, I want to be cremated,and my ashed mixed up in some cherry those seeds in the middle of my old I can live within the tree forever._

_And also, I need 3 ferry tickets so my parents and big sister come to my my funeral I want Selena to dance. I want you to all wear black, and I want me to be in a pure white dress._

What was so odd about her wishes? I looked at Irene,"This wasn't that odd."

"Turn it over Dearie."

_To close friends,_

_please don't grieve over me too much, I want to see smiles. I will still be close to you all. Because I will be in the wind, blowing the leaves down, moving the windmill, and drying your tears. I love you all, even though someone hated me._

"umm, you're right it was sort of odd!" I smiled, like she wanted. Akari, I didn't hate you, you just put me in danger every day.

"It's nice that she wanted us to smile, even though she's gone.." Luna said

"Her death was sort of like Snow White, exept her apple was a pufferfish.."Luke added

"But she won't wake up like she did" Kathy said glumly

"Let's pray that the Harvest Goddess will take care of her" Dad said positively

"She will, I just know that" I said looking out the window, it was still raining.

**A/N: Please keep reading even though Akari seems to be dead! If you don't know the story of Snow White please google it at least. Also another thing to look up, 'suspended animation'**


	5. What do you see in an endless slumber?

Where am I? I thought as I woke up in a giant bed. The sheets were so light of green it was almost white, and they were softer than silk. I looked around for something familar, but nothing was familar. It was simple yet extraordinary; it had a beautiful hand-carved wardrobe, an antique-style vanity, and a giant window,covered by light cream curtains. I got out of my bed and walked over to see if I reconized the outside. I slowly pulled the curtain to let an immense brightness fill the room, it was blinding for a bit. When I could see again, all I could see is bright blue sky,I looked down to make sure I was on solid ground. But instead of grass,I saw all of Waffle Island. This is when I let out an ear curling scream.

"Akari! What is wrong?" Edge burst in.

"Edge, where am I?" I asked

"Well, your in the Harvest King's castle,in the Harvest Goddess' part of it"

"Can you tell me why we're in the sky?"

"Well, umm, I think that the Harvest Goddess can explain better than I can"

"So were going to the spring right?" impling that I really wanted to get on the ground.

He laughed,"But she lives here!"

"Oh..really?"

"Do you think she lives under that spring?"

"Well, yeah." I admitted

"Do you know there's nothing to do there? So she only comes to the spring when you make an offering."

"Oh"

"Well, no time dilly dallying, come on!"He said as he tugged on my new nightgown. We made it to two giant double doors, I knew that the Harvest Goddess was here.

For Edge's size, he opened the door easily. There were two thrones, but only the Harvest Goddess was there. She was sipping tea elegantly, she spit it out when she saw me infront of her, "Akari! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be,umm down there?"

"You don't know?" Edge exclaimed

"Well, I work with life, not umm,you know."

"What do you know?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but seeing you here means you passed on,you died."

Died,how is that possible? I was fine until I was at the clinic, I just ate some bad fish or something like that. I bet that I'm just dreaming. I started pinching myself, I felt nothing.

"I'm dreaming! This is great!" I exclaimed

"No you're not, you just can't feel pain after death" When she said that I just felt like laying on the floor, staring at the chandlier, hoping if that dropped on me I would wake up.

"Mistress, shall I get the Master?" Edge said politely

She groaned,"Do what you must, ,just change into your other form, you know how he hates this form" He bowed and left the room. After Edge left, she looked at me, "Don't worry, you'll be able to watch over them with me"

I tried to cry, but there are no tears after death,"But I didn't want to die, it wasn't my time"

She walked over to me and stroked through my hair,"Don't worry, maybe you can be reborn in the future." she comforted

"But I don't want to be reborn, I want to be Akari again"

"We'll see what we can do, but you have a slim chance that the Harvest King will feel pitty"

"I don't want him to pitty me, I want to go home"

"All right...Geez where is he?" almost like on que a man slammed through the doors.

"There's no way that someone died on Waffle Island yesterday I would've known!" He ranted to a tall figure with long blonde hair and wearing a white robe

"Woah! Edge is that you?" I shouted, ignoring the ranting king

He nodded and glanced back at the king, who was staring straight at me,"Told you, Master" Edge gloated

"B-but she isn't supposed to be dead!" The Harvest King exclaimed

"Umm then why is she here?" The Harvest Goddess asked

"Well let's check what could've caused her death" He kept his hand held open and a file with my face on it. "Let's see..no, no, no ,no, aha! She ate a pufferfish, and she is in suspended animation!"

"Suspended what?"

"It is when vital functions shut down temporarily, but soon you'll be dead forever. You see, on Spring 3rd, your birthday, you will be cremated, destroying your body." he said in an excited voice

"That isn't soon, it is only Summer 9th!"

"But I get to decide if you deserve to live again, or you are in this endless slumber forever" He smiled

"Then send me back!"

"I don't think you deserve to live"

"Why?"I asked

"Well you don't need to farm, and everybody isn't even crying, even though you just died yesterday"

"But that's-"

"No buts!"

"Harvest Goddess! Help me out!"

She looked at me with sad eyes,"The Harvest King is even more powerful than me, I can't do anything"

"What?" I whined, "So pretty much I'm screwed?"

"Yup." The king said

I sighed and looked at him with a stern gaze, "Let me prove to you that I deserve to live again"

"Well I can't let you have your body but, you can watch over them. That's the most I can do for you at the moment" he agreed reluctantly

I smiled,"Oh thank you! I will not let you down!"

"Whatever, just leave now!"

-Waffle Island-

Darn, I thought he would give me a different body, just being a wandering spirit even creeps me out. Now, what can I do if nobody can see me? I looked around for something to do, but I couldn't see anything. I walked into the Tailor shop,which seemed to be just like normal; Candace was reading, Shelly was manning the counter, and Luna was...where is she? I walked up to Candace,"Hey where's Luna?" I asked

"Oh she's at Cream Beach, Aka-" Her face got even sadder, " I just thought that I heard Akari's voice" she mumbled

"You did, Candace, I'm here," I assured

"Now I'm hearing things" she shook her head. She was no fun to play with when she couldn't see me. But at least I knew where Luna was.

I headed to Cream Beach and I saw Luna crying. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"Akari is dead, she won't come back. I really loved making clothes for her, she was my best friend. I'm sorry Akari, you said to smile, but I can't" She sobbed, answering my question, but she didn't seem to respond to my voice. "Akari, I miss you"

I blew a strong gust of wind, to dry her tears,"Don't worry Luna, you will see me in this world again, I promise. I promise to everone"


	6. Is that you, Akari?

-Fall 8th-

Most islanders has reverted back to the state before Akari, it's like she never was here. But that's because they hide their sadness so well. But some people can't forget so easily, especially that ever since the first night with her gone I've been having a dream of her asking for help from me.

_"What help do you need?"_ I always ask

_"I don't know, but I don't want to die forever. I want to live longer, help me"_ She always said

_"Please just tell me what help you need, I'll help you no matter what"_

_"I need to-" _ And she always dissapears before she can tell me.

"Gill? Gill?" Candace snapped

"I'm awake! I wasn't sleeping!" I shouted on accident

"Gill, I need your help finding a book." Candace said in a different tone of voice than usual

"What kind of book, Candace?" I asked

She looked down, "Ghosts"

I coughed, "You mean a ghost story, right?"

She shook her head, "I need a book _about_ ghosts"

I stared at her blankly for a moment, "Okay, come on upstairs, I'll help you. But why would you want a book about ghosts?"

She said one word that I haven't heard in about 3 weeks, "Akari"

"What about Akari?" I asked

"I think I've been hearing her for a while, and she asks for help. I wanted to see what kind of help a ghost would need."

"Okay, come on upstairs, I'll help you find a book about ghosts" I repeated out of suprise

We made it upstairs, to the library. Usually it has everything you need to know; how to make yarn, parenting, crops, tools, history of the island, etc. But a ghost book, we didn't have one. We searched every shelf countless times, but no dice.

"I'm sorry, Candace. I'll make sure I'll order a book about it when we get the catalogue next week" I apologized

She nodded,"Okay," she said in a depressed voice as she walked home. It was already 6:00, I needed to lock up soon. I walked back inside and saw something odd. It was my journal that I've never written in. It was open flat on the counter with a message in it;

_Take this home with you, don't show it to anyone._

_Don't forget something to write with._

_I'll be waiting for you in your room,_

_Akari _

I quickly grabbed the journal, a pen, and left to the house. I knew that this was some cruel joke made by Julius, but I still had a shred of hope. I was almost there, I could see it around the corner, but then I was tripperd by Julius. "Hey Gill, what's the rush?"

"I'm not rushing" I said still on the ground

"Yes you are, it looked that you were running the 4-minute mile!" He looked at the journal and picked it up, "What's this?"

"Hey give it back! That's mine!" I shouted, reaching for it

"Ohh,so it's a diary!"

"No, it's my study notes!" I lied

"Study notes? It's empty!" He said fliping through the pages, "Hey what's this?" he said reading at Akari's note

"It's not what it looks li-"

"Have a sick mind for someone as well mannered as you" He said coldly

"What?"

"Who fantisizes about a girl being in their room when she's already dead?"

"What?" I repeated. I tried to think a way out of this that wouldn't reveal what I was really doing,"N-no! That's not it! You got it all wrong! This a note from my Dad, we got some new books- not even on the shelf yet! He wanted to see how educational they were!" I lied badly

"But it says Aka-"

"That's just my Dad's way honoring Akari, he's using it to say 'see you soon'" I lied horribly.

He paused and patted my shoulder, "Sorry I accused you, that makes perfect sense!"

"It does? I mean It does! Dosen't it?"

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow! And have fun reading!"

"What?"

"Reading those new books."

"Oh yeah! Well, I'll see you!" I waved and as soon as I couldn't see him I ran to my house, went up to my room and locked the door. I sighed that I made it home without any other troubles. "Akari? Are you here?" I asked. It was silent for a bit, then the journal and pen floated out of my hands.

_Yes I am here._ It said

"Why don't you talk?" I asked. The journal hit me on the arm.

_I can't, well I can, but you won't hear me_

"But Candace-"

_Candace is an exeption, but she thinks that she's just hearing things_.

"Why aren't you umm.. up there?" I asked pointing up.

The journal hit me again, _Because, I'm not really dead!_

"What?" I yelled loudly. "How?"

_It's hard to expain. But I don't like that my time is running out._

"Running out?"

_Yes, when my body is destroyed, I'll be sent to heaven, never to return_

"Why dosen't the Harvest Goddess or Harvest King do anything?"

_The King dosen't think I deserve to live, and the Goddess is powerless when it comes to him. So I need to convince him._

"Well, what can I do? Why not someone else?"

_You are the only one that listened, I tried to talk to the others in dreams, but they just thought it was a dream, nothing else. You were the only one who wanted to sicerely help me.._

"Only me?"

_Yes, I'm sorry to burden you like this. I know that you didn't like me when I was, umm, in my body, and you were probobly happy that I di_

"I wan't happy when you died! How would you write that?"

_You smiled, and was positive all through the first week. Everybody else at least looked sad once, but you..nothing!_

"That's because you said in your will, 'Smile! Don't grieve!' "

_Oh yeah! Oopsies!_

"You're still ditzy in the afterlife"I mumbled

_Don't mumble things infront of my face!_

"But I can't see you"

_Do you see the journal on the bed?_

I nodded

_I'm next to it_

"Oh"

_Hey! Do you want to play Hide and Seek?_

"What? No! We need to think of a way to help you!"

_This _is _a way to help me!_

"How?"

_Trust me!_

"No I mean, how will I find you?"

_I'll bring my necklace from my house! Wait, they haven't sold my stuff, right?_

"No, they're waiting until after the funeral"

_Good! Okay, now just start looking for me in places that I would be with my body! See you!_

I didn't know how I would find her or how this would help, but I want to help her in any way.


	7. 6 sprites and 3 people who can see you

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while! But when I get writers block I get it bad. I can't believe how unexpected this story has changed from my first ideas of this story. But I guess that this plot is okay too. Just so you know, Finn is the new sprite in 'Animal Parade' **

**I also want to say thank you for the reviews!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

'Where am I?' I thought as I woke up in a large bedroom. I don't even remember how I got here; the last thing I remember is looking for Akari. Like I said a code word, a girl in a white ran to the bed and started crying. She had long, brown hair and a petite figure. I had the feeling that I knew her, but I didn't know where.

After a long minute of watching a girl cry I was wondering if she actually cared if I was here. I poked her shoulder and she didn't budge. Then I pushed her with a hard force. She still didn't notice.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I called out awkwardly, hoping she would notice me. But she didn't hear me.

"HEY!" I screamed.

Silence.

'Is she deaf?' I thought. 'No, she could still feel me' It was then that I realized that I must be dreaming.

"Excuse me!" a tall, distinguished, man with orange hair called out. "Why are you crying? If this is an imitation of Edge, it isn't funny!"

She sat up, looking straight at me (or should I say straight through me) It was when I saw her face I knew who it was; her deep, brown eyes gave it away. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes, "No, nothing is wrong, Finn. I just really wish somebody could see me"

"Hey guys! Come in!" Finn called. There were 5 people who came in, all with different colored hair. "Meet people who can see you, Edge, Alan, Ben, Collin, and Daren. Including me, that is 6 people who see you."

"But you guys aren't people! You may look like it in these forms, but your pointy ears make you sprites! I want people to see me!"

Finn sighed, and sat next to Akari, "At least 1 person knows you are still alive" He said, strumming his hands through Akari's hair.

"But he couldn't find me!" She cried, "He didn't even know where to look!"

That made me feel like a total jerk, but how was I supposed to know where she hung out?

"Maybe the town hall was too obvious. Gill is known to think things over too much."

I do not! Ok maybe I do.

"Yeah, but It would be nice to at least have 3 people who see me. Don't you think, Collin? I would do anything for that."

The sprites all looked around suspiciously, and then the white haired one started crying, "No! Akari don't say you'd do anything! The harvest king will take that the wrong way!"

The expression on Akari's face was terribly horrified from what he just said, "Really?"

The yellow haired one put a hand on her shoulder and nodded,"It's true! When Edge wanted something, he said he'd do anything to get it. The king overheard and took the thing most precious to him away in exchange for what he wanted."

"What was that?" She stammered in fright.

Collin grabbed a flashlight from nowhere and flashed it in his face, "His purple hair color!" He said in a ghoulish voice.

Instead of screaming like Collin wanted, Akari sighed with relief, "I don't think I have to worry, I don't really care if I have white hair. I just want to be seen.

Finn sighed, "I'll ask the Harvest King, but I don't think he'll help."

Akari grabbed onto his robe,"I'm going with you too"

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes.

When the door shut behind them, Edge started crying again. "Why does the Harvest King have to be so cruel?"

"I don't know why, but we can't tell Akari that we already asked the harvest goddess if she could do anything." Collin replied

"And the harvest king will tell her the next day about the consequences" The blue haired one said.

"What consequences?" I asked to myself.

"Gill, you will find out soon enough. Just remember to keep her happy until Spring 1st" Collin replied, staring straight at me.

"How can you."

"See you? Well, you saw us when you were young, plus, we see all humans"

"What happens to Akari?"

Collin smiled, "Good morning, and goodbye Gill" then a white light overtook me and I opened my eyes.

I was in Waffle Town, sitting on a bench. 'Darn it! Stupid Collin! He isn't funny!' I thought to myself, shaking my fist.

"Gill?" A soft voice called. I looked to see it was Luna and Candace.

"Yes? What do you want?" I snapped

"Ah…umm...We...We need to show you something, now" Candace said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Sure, just make it quick."

Luna smiled and grabbed my hand, "Follow me! You really need to see this! You'll really like it!"

'Is it a giant tomato?' I thought imagining a big, shiny, red tomato. Stupid stomach! "Can you give me a hint of what it is? Can you eat it?"

"Umm…you can eat it, but I don't think you would. And it's really pretty" Luna hinted

I groaned, "It that small dog?" I asked annoyed

"What? No! Just wait, until I tell you to come into the store."

"Fine" I pouted, waiting outside alone.

"Okay you can come in now!" Luna called. I slowly opened, bracing myself for a dog to jump on me. Instead of a dog, there was Akari. She was standing right infront of me, she could see me, and I could see her. She had longer hair and she had a flowing pink dress on with a matching pinkcat flower in her hair, and to top it all off was a diamond pendant.

"Akari?" I stuttered, almost to tears.

"See! I told you that we weren't crazy, Candace! Gill can see her too!" Luna exclaimed.

"I guess" Candace said

Akari stood motionless for a few seconds and then wrapped her arms around me tenderly. It was the first time she ever did that, I was sort of surprised. "I...uhh...I missed you." I said awkwardly.

Her head was buried in my chest, she started to cry, and "I missed you too"

I patted her on the head and smiled, "You dummy, you only saw me yesterday"

"But, you couldn't see me!" She cried

"I guess, but why can I see you now?"

"The harvest king said that I can be seen by 3 people, I chose you guys!"

"Well okay! What do you want to do since you are seen by us?"

"I want to work!" She exclaimed

"What? But you can't work!"

"Why?"

'Because you'll kill somebody!' I wanted to say but instead I said, "It would look sort of odd to see things float in the air!"

"If I work in the back, nobody will notice."

"But you are only good at farming!" I admitted

"I worked at the town hall; I can just do what I did there"

"Like I said, you are only good at farming." I repeated

"But the bookshelves look so much nicer since I arranged them!" She convinced

"But you almost broke my legs doing so"

"You should've gotten out of the way when I yelled 'Timber!"

"Well you shouldn't have pushed that shelf down!"

"Well you…"

"Guys!" Luna interrupted, "Can't she just work here?"

"Oh yeah!" Akari said , but what can I do

"Well you can water are flax seeds and dye our yarn. There isn't really much to do in Fall and Winter"

"I guess, I'll do it!"

"Ok! You start tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Akari exclaimed.

"Akari?"

"What is it Gill?" She asked

"Can you let go of me?" I asked, trying to pry her hands from my body.

She blushed, "Sorry!"

**A/N: That chapter felt longer, than the others, but I needed to get all of that over with. Just so everybody knows, I am planning on writing about 2 more chapters and an epilogue (Or Maybe no epilogue)**

**Ok then, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon if you want to see something in the story, don't be afraid to suggest something! Constructive criticism is fine too! Ok see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Books, movies, and sleepovers

"Hello, Gill!" Akari exclaimed phasing through the door. I nearly fell over in my seat.

Elli glanced over at me staring at the door in shock,"Gill, what's wrong?" She asked

"Ahh, nothing! N-nothing at all! Nothing's wrong! Why would you ask that? What do you know?" I stammered

Akari glided up next to me and whispered, "You suck at keeping secrets"

_'Why does _she _whisper? I'm the one who looks crazy talking to a wall!'_ I thought to myself while trying to casually get Akari away from me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elli asked again

"I'm fine. Uhh I think that there is some work needed to be done upstairs." I said, trying to get her to leave

"Okay, you can do it if you like" Elli smiled. Elli never really liked going upstairs, maybe because manning the cash register was easier than the manual labor upstairs.

"Okay, just remember to update the bullitin board and check tomorrow's weather forcast!"

"Fine" She groaned. I walked up the stairs and noticed that Akari wasn't following me up too. She is so dense! I walked halfway downstairs and waved over the girl about to spin around in father's desk chair. She glanced up at me and ran straight through Elli and ran upstairs.

"What do you want?" Akari asked sweetly

"You're the one who came here! What do you want? My Goddess! I've been able to see you for three days, and you've scarred me for life!" I said, trying not to yell

"How'd I scar you for life?"

"You walk through walls, people, and other things and you make me look crazy because you want to strike up a conversation!"

"Well sorry I can't be seen by Elli and Hamilton, and sorry that I can get around from place-to-place faster by phasing through things!"

"Now, I'm going to ask again, why are you here?" I asked, now even more annoyed

She pulled out tomato rissoto and a tomato juice, "Since I can't really use money right now, Candace and Luna pay me with food. But I can't eat it, so here you go!"

I tried not to cry from joy, and I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't help but smile, "Why- why didn't you tell them that you can't eat?"

"Because I knew that you are obsessed with anything with tomatoes in it, so I might as well give it to you."

"T-thank you! I-I really love this!" I stammered as I grabbed the food and held it. "Wait, you aren't bribing me are you?"

She smiled sweetly, but that face looked evil, "You have a good memory! Actually, I was wondering if I could sleep at your house!"

"Wait! What?" I exclaimed, almost spilling my tomato juice on my vest, "But you have your own house! Why not sleep there?"

"Because, I would wake up late for work since Dinner isn't there to wake me up"

"Dinner?"

"Dinner is my chicken's name." She said, "But she's at Brownie Rance now!" She cried, "I tried to sleep at the tailor shop, but they didn't have enough beds. And the Goddess spring is too cold in this season. So I figured, since you have a sofa at your house that I can stay there!"

"No. You woke up just fine without your chickens, you can sleep at your house."

"B-but, somebody is already in my bed!" She exclaimed

"Who?"

"Umm...me? My body I mean, they put her there."

"Oh...well don't you have another bed? You can put it upstairs and sleep there"

"You can never be in two places at once, it would feel weird if I was downstairs and I was upstairs too"

"Why don't you stay where the Harvest Goddess lives?" I asked

"well, I used to, but they kicked me out." She addmitted sheepishly "It was the price for letting you guys see me."

"Why don't you stay where you stayed yesterday?" I asked

"Because you won't let me anymore!"

"You slept at my house?" I exclaimed

"Yeah, I figured it was alright, but I wanted to make sure."

"No. It isn't"

She snached the food back, "Then I guess Elli will like this just fine."

I sighed in defeat,"Fine, just give it back to me!" I cried, reaching for the food she took away from me so cruely.

"Yay! Now we can have a real sleepover! We can pop popcorn, read books, play games, and stay up all night!" She exclaimed

"I just said that you can stay there, not have a huge slumber party! Here is what you are going to do, once you go home, you go to bed got that? No slumber partie-"

"What happened to the Gill who wanted to help me?" She interuppeted, staring at me with glassy eyes.

I sighed, "You're fine now."

She shook her head,"You may be able to see me, but every day, I'm getting closer to dying for real. The Harvest King has no intention of reviving me. I might as well call me as good as de-"

"Don't say that!" I shouted, "The Harvest King isn't heartless! He just wants to see how you work under this situation! If you freak out and keep on saying you are going to die and there's no hop for you then you don't deserve to live! But if you live every day like a normal day, then you will deserve to live!"

She just stared at me for a bit, then she smiled,"If Elli heard you, she might call and say that you went insane"

I hit her on the head, "you dunce, I would just say that I got really into a book, or the TV was on or something like that"

"Like she'd believe that" She said, rolling her eyes. Akari stared at her wrist,pretending to look at a watch, "Would you look at the time! I gotta go!"

"Back to work?"

"No, I bet you my animals miss me a lot! Dinner I'm coming! See you later, Gill!" She shouted, running down the stairs

I walked down the stairs to see Elli looking awfuly worried,"Who was upstairs talking?"

"I was watching a movie, I got the work done and I decided to watch a movie."

"Ooh! What movie?"

"Eternal Bonds." I lied, making up a name for a movie

"That's a good movie! Elizabeth Parks played Pattie right?

"Uhh, I think so. I'm not sure"

"How could you not? Her long, chocolate brown, hair, that matches her eyes. Her dainty figure, and obviously her superb acting! It's a shame that she's so underrated."

"Is she in some more popular movies?" I asked, pretending to be interested

She shook her head, "No, I've only seen her in Eternal Bonds. I heard she quit after that"

"That's a shame.." I sighed.

"Yeah, y'know what movie she would play great in? Sisters of War. I read the book and she fits Emily's description way better than Janet Westley!"

"I never saw that movie"

"What? You have to see it!" She exclaimed. She shuffled through her desk and found a small, worn out, book and gave it to me. "It's a little old and worn out, but you'll like the story! I can give you the movie too!"

"Umm okay" I said taking the book. I might as well read it.

when I opened it, dust came flying out to welcome me to the yellow pages of what I got myself into.

Summary:

_They were only two years apart. Two years! The youngest was fourteen and the eldest was sixteen. They were both blessed with riches, yet cursed with the hopes of their countries_

_Sixteen Years ago_

_The nation was under attack, the flames took houses down in mere minutes. Everybody knew what they wanted, an heir to the throne, no matter what. Screaming hid the sounds of large boots getting closer to her mother's room. They broke the door right off it's hinges and snached the sleeping newborn not even a day old. The mother screamed and they didn't care, they had their heir and they would raise it to hate this country that she was born in. They named this child, Amora._

_Two years after the devastation of the ambush. A new child was born who would destroy the country who took their heir, her sister away from them. They named this blessed child, Emily._

3 hours later

"Umm Elli?" I asked as she was about to walk out the door. "I'm done with the book, can I get the movie now?" I asked, a bit embarassed with myself.

She blinked,"Sure! Just return it when you're done!" She smiled. "Oh! So how'd you like the book?"

"I was hooked when I read the summary"

"I knew it!"She squealed, "But wasn't the ending soo sad?"

I nodded, "But it was sort of bittersweet, how Amora died in the place of Emily. And then Emily died after that because she knew her sister didn't deserve to die in her place"

She nodded,"Yeah! Well, here's the movie! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay."

-At Home-

I almost collapsed through the door, I knew that my work would pile up if I read the entire book in one day. I ended up getting home around 9:00.

"There you are Gill! Why didn't you tell me you had guests?" Father chimed

"Wait. What?"

"You thought that you could get away with a slumber party without telling me?"

"But I'm not having a slumber party!"

"Then why are Luna and Candace upstairs in your room, eating popcorn and wearing their Pajamas?" He smiled, crossing his arms. For some reason, he didn't mind, he actually looked happy.

_'I'm going to hurt her!'_

**Okay! I think I could stop there. Yes there was a lot of Diolauge in this one. Basically this chapter is a way to get from point A to point C, so I may add another chapter to my countdown.**

**PS: Elizabeth Parks, Eternal Bonds, Sisters of War , and Janet Westley are all things I made up to move the story along. They aren't real for all I know. But if there is, I didn't know!**

**PPS Harvest Moon and it's character's are not mine!**


	9. I guess I can't watch my movie

**OH GAWD! I AM SO LAZY! AND TO DO A YEAR HIATUS! That is totally unfair to you guys... anyways; I actually have no idea how this is going to end. I had an idea at first, but now I'm not sure anymore. So just bear with me when I say, it is surprising for me too.**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 9!**

They were just sitting, smiling, eagerly waiting for my reply. All in their nightgowns. In my room. Reading my books. Eating my popcorn. What did they expect me to say? 'Oh! I'm so happy that you three came over to my house completely uninvited!' No way in hell was I going to say that.

"You, you, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled at them.

"Now now Gill, where are your manners? These young ladies were very polite when setting up. Furthermore, if you didn't want them here, why did you tell them that they could stay the night here?" Father lectured me. I can't believe he is that desperate for grandchildren that he would approve of two visible (and one invisible, wandering spirit, thingy), young girls to stay the night with me. I guess that there is no fighting it; they are staying no matter what.

"I guess I have someone to watch this movie with." I sighed in defeat.

"That's the spirit! Now then, I'll be out at the Sundae Inn... doing important things there."

"You mean drinking?"

"N-no! I will be doing... stuff for the census!" He lied. "Anyways, I will be out until very late. I hope that you will be a wonderful host to these beautiful young women and have fun!"

He. left. Me. Alone. With young women. I'm screwed.

"Ah. He's finally gone! Now we can talk to Akari normally!" Luna cheered

"Why are you two here?" I asked angrily

"Gill, take a chill pill.'Kay? We're just here to make sure that you don't do anything...sneaky... to Akari tonight." Luna said half-glaring, half-smirking at me.

"I was forced to come. I am sorry for intruding on you." Candace apologized.

I sighed and glanced over to Akari, she'll have to give me tomato-based products to me for the rest of my life for me to forgive her. "I am so..." I started, but what should I say to her about this? What word would fit to finish the sentence? 'Furious'? 'Pissed'? No. That wouldn't work. For some reason, I think she enjoys watching me get pissed off at her. I took the parent lecture out of it. "I am so disappointed in you right now, Akari. I said that you could stay over, I said no slumber parties, and you totally did a party." Akari held her head in shame. I won this battle. She started to cry. Damn it!

"Look what you've done! And all she wanted was to have a simple sleepover!" Luna exclaimed holding onto Akari, trying to comfort her.

"Well I'm so sorry that I don't like surprises!" I yelled.

"That isn't true at all." Akari said, trying not to cry, "You really love them, but you have an image to uphold. You need to be more mature for surprises, but grown-ups need to be surprised too."

"You're lying! I hate them! They're immature, and stupid!" I defended

She got up and walked toward me, "Who is the one lying? You are always so happy when I surprise you with food and you were surprised at my appearance when you picked me up to go to the ocean festival. You enjoy fireworks, those are just surprises in the sky! "

"Well everyone enjoys pleasant surprises! What about the 'Surprise' when I found out your heart stopped? How do you think that made me feel? When Jin handed me your will and told me that there was nothing we could do? That was the worst surprise I had to endure" I cried out, " and then you come back and toy with my feelings and annoying me again! Why did you have to come into my life? It is too complicated for me to bear! Just leave, I'm sick of it all!" I shouted, pointing toward the door. What had I just said? Did I just say what I thought I said? That isn't what I wanted to say, I don't know what I wanted to say, but that wasn't me thinking. Or was it?

"Akari, I am so s-"

"GILL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE CANDACE?" Julius exclaimed as he burst through the door in a jealous fury. His face turned from jealous fury to confusion and shock. "Why is Akari here? And why is she crying? And how is she here?" he asked bluntly.

"Wait, you can see her? How is that possible?" Candace added to the confusion.

Akari smiled through her tears, "I guess that the harvest king was getting impatient. I guess it is time for me to pay the price. Too bad that it was earlier than I expected. "

"Price for what? What is early?" I asked, now confused too.

Akari stood up straight with pride and dignity. Even though she was still sobbing in tears, she smiled. Why did you smile, Akari? I wanted to know. It was silent. Everyone was confused, breathless, and on the brink of tears. "Fate wanted all of us to meet. Fate chose this for me." She said as it if it should explain it all. She tensed up as like she knew what would happen next (and she most likely did) and she became intertwined in countless red strings and the six large sprites from my dream surrounded her like bodyguards.

"Okay, I am majorly confused. What the hell is going on?" Julius asked in the straightforward, rude way he always does.

The red haired one looked at me straight in the eye and smiled an untrustworthy smile fit for a con man "I suppose I owe you guys an explanation"


	10. Not like the Disney movie at all

_AN: Alright! Another year hiatus! What is wrong with me? Okay, so without further ado, I hope you enjoy Chapter ten of Gill's Diary!_

**Silence. That is all there was between Akari's sobs. **

"**What is going on?" I ask the sprites, "You owe us an explanation indeed."**

**The white one had started crying too, "Why did you have to do this? You just had to say that!"**

"**Say what? What did I say?" I exclaimed in a panicked tone. I looked around the room, Julius looked as confused as ever, but he still seemed to be happy that Candace was holding his hand tightly. Luna was hiding behind her big sister. And all the sprites were surrounding Akari, who was in the center of the room, entwined with red string and crying.**

"**Have you ever heard of the story of the little mermaid?" The red one asked.**

"**Oh! I've seen that movie!" Luna squealed with excitement, "Ariel defeated the sea witch and lived happily ever after with prince Eric!" **

"**That isn't actually how it really goes." Candace practically whispered, "The prince marries another woman, and then the mermaid will turn to sea foam if she doesn't kill the prince. She doesn't kill the prince and she dies."**

"**Wow… Major bummer. That's not like Disney at all!" Julius stated.**

"**What does that have to do with Akari?" I asked.**

"**Akari gambled her life to the Harvest King to become human again." The blue one started.**

"**She would become human again on new years eve." The green one sighed, " If you hadn't had told her to leave and that you pretty much hated having her in your life."**

"**So there is no way to save her?" Luna cried.**

**Akari looked at me dead in the eyes, she looked like a puppy that was kicked. Multiple times. "I'm sorry, Luna. There is no way." She said with no emotion.**

"**Wait!" A voice cried from above. We all looked up to see a flash of green light and a portal open up that showed the heavens above. Winds blew everywhere and messed up everything in my room. Now I'll have to clean it up. Super. Wait, I take that sarcasm back. I didn't mean to be sarcastic towards the Harvest Goddess, arriving in my room! **

**She was beautiful in all her glory. Her turquoise hair shone and was decorated in a beautiful manner. If she and Aphrodite had a beauty competition, it would be the Harvest Goddess who won. Everyone fell to their knees and bowed in respect, except me. I was to frozen to move.**

"**Harvest Goddess! What are you doing here?" The red one asked.**

"**Giving Akari a chance to save herself," She answered looking serious, "Akari, I spoke with the Harvest King. He has finally thought up a way for you to prove that you deserve to live."**

"**And what is that?" She asked in desperation. **

**She looked over to me, "Be still." She murmured to me. I then tensed, I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. What has she done to me? Why did she do this? She then looked back to Akari, and handed a knife she had hidden to her. **

"**True to the story, you must kill him for your life." She said sadly. **

"**No!" Luna shouted, "Is he Harvest King that heartless to kill someone?"**

"**It isn't fair." The Harvest Goddess said with a crestfallen expression, "But it must be done. Also, the choice is completely Akari's." **

**Akari clutched the knife tightly and walked toward me. She wouldn't! Would she? I wouldn't put it past her to hold a grudge after the way I treated her. Maybe I deserved it. Go ahead, Akari. Just drive it through my heart, slit my throat. Do whatever you want. **

**Akari met my eyes and smiled sympathetically. She was really going to do it. **


	11. You lie in the shadow of my heart

**AN: And here is another extension of Gill's diary. I'm sort of surprised about how much attention this has gotten (In my opinion) despite the fact that I hiatus for a year more than once, my writing isn't very good, not good at fixing errors, easily confused with , etc. But it is still really fun to write! Halfway into this chapter, I heard a song called "cosmic love" by Florence and the machine. It really helped me. So without further ado, chapter eleven!**

I am going to die today, no doubt. Everybody else seems to know it too. Everybody will see me die. But that isn't what bothers me the most, they could all leave the room, and I will still be terrified. Completely and utterly terrified of my demise.

There's a look in Akari's eyes that I have never seen before, something cold, desperate for life, ready to kill, like a predator. No, not like a predator, she is more like a small animal trying to save itself. Why did it have to end like this? I remember all the pain I'd caused her. I realize now that Akari wasn't the one who was burdening me; it is the other way around. I am now burdening her. Maybe I deserve to die.

Akari, kill me with those crestfallen eyes. They aren't yours, they aren't full of life. They're full of despair. Look at me with your happy-go-lucky eyes, the idealistic eyes that I used to hate. "Akari" I barely managed to utter.

She gripped the dagger tightly and glanced at the sharp point. "Do you remember the Ocean Festival?" She asked me. I assumed it was rhetorical seeing as how I couldn't move and could barely say one word, "Because… that was the happiest I had been in a really long time." She confessed. It confused me. Yeah, it was fun, but why does she tell me before she kills me? Unless she has gone crazy and the next thing she will say before hacking me to bits is _but this is making me even happier! _ It's highly unlikely, but plausible.

"I was so happy that you went with me," she started, "That you dressed up and picked me up at my house. I was so happy. And you played with me and complimented my cooking," She said trying not to cry. "Lastly, you showed me fireworks. And they were so pretty in the background."

Way to state the obvious. Fireworks are pretty. Anything else you want to say before you kill me, Akari? Mud is dirty? The big yellow thing in the sky is the sun? Where is she going with this?

"But then you left me in the dark." She cried, "You left me after that. I was still having trouble going anywhere in the town at that time. I was lost in the dark, and I have been lost ever since. I wanted you to save me, to take me from this dark. "

So… she is getting really metaphorical right now. It confuses me even more, yet I wish I could just tell her that I was sorry for that night. It wasn't like me. But then I would be lying. It is just like me to run away from things.

"But I know now that it won't happen," She whispered weakly" I will always be in the darkness, so darkness I will become" She screamed as she raised the dagger. I prepare myself for contact and death, but it doesn't come. Instead, the dagger penetrated the chest of Akari.

An inaudible scream escaped my mouth as Akari gasped and collapses onto the ground. I look over to the Harvest Goddess, using my eyes to plead to be able to move again, to be at her side. _Please, _I begged. The merciful Goddess didn't hesitate to grant my wish and I didn't hesitate to run to her side.

There Akari lies, broken and crippled like a doll that was played with too much. I could tell that the wound had been fatal, but I won't give up.

"Julius, go get somebody to help!" I shouted, "We will help you. Stay with me. Akari, it's going to be all right." I comforted.

"Julius…no…don't" Akari's voice barely muttered, "I'm fine."

"No you aren't!" I cried, "If we don't get help, you'll leave again! Please don't do this to me again!"

Akari was now gasping her last breaths, they are quick and heavy, "It is funny. I am close enough to hear your heartbeat, but I am still so far away from it."

"You know I don't get metaphors. I don't understand." I joked weakly. This was no time to joke, but it was the only way that someone will get to understand her last words.

Akari kisses me quickly, "I love you. And I know that you will never love me," She said with tears down her face, "I will always be in the shadow of your heart, but I'm content with that. As long as you are happy, I will be happy." With that, Akari looked somewhere that I knew that none of us could see, "I don't see a light. I just see darkness."

"Akari, please don't leave again," Luna sobbed, "I just got you back!"

Her head turned over to her friend and she smiled, "I'll always be with you in your heart, I know that sounds corny, but it's true."

Alan, the red sprite, put a hand on my shoulder and smiled a melancholy smile, "It is time for her to go."

I held onto her tightly, "You can't take her again," I yelled at the sprites, "She is important to us."

Akari struggled to push me away, "Let me go." She gasped, "Grant a girl her last wish and do this for me."

I don't want to let go. I want to hold her, I want to save her. I don't want to see her broken anymore. But… I can't refuse a last wish. I let her go slowly and she smiles at me, "I meant what I said. All of it." She said as the strings tangling her started to pull every which way and lift her up into the air. Light floods into her body and the strings break all at once. She vanishes into thin air and the light is gone. The only thing left is the dagger, and even that breaks down into blossoms from a cherry tree.

Akari is gone and I finally break down crying.

"Hey sweatervest, why are you blubbering like a baby?" Julius asks.

I look at them in horror. They all look completely fine, in fact, they seem completely ignorant, "Do you remember what just happened?"

"Yeah, we were about to go to the kitchen to raid your fridge when you started crying. What? Did you stub your wittle toe?" He said in a mocking tone.

"No! Akari just died again!" I exclaimed.

"Who's Akari?" Luna asked.


End file.
